


I'm The Luckiest Man In The World

by lokivsanubis



Series: Marvel Flashfiction [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo Romance Fluffathon Week 2020, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony is napping, bucky is watching Tony Nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: Tony is napping with his favorite pillow on the floor. Bucky moves him to the bed and they doze off together. Steve comes home and falls in love all over again.<420 words of flash fiction written for the Bucky Barnes Bingo Romance Fluffathon Event in preparation for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Flashfiction [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 210





	I'm The Luckiest Man In The World

**Author's Note:**

> none of the flash fiction worked are beta'd. They're written in 1-4 15 minute intervals.

Bucky carefully moved his hand through Tony’s short chocolate brown strands. He mused to himself as he felt the wavy strands curl around his fingertips. He curled a long strand behind Tony’s ear.

The genius had finally worked himself to exhaustion and had come seeking out his favorite pillow.

Bucky had intentionally moved it from its place on the workshop couch back up to the penthouse knowing Tony would come looking for it in his sleepy state. Tony hated napping without that pillow.

“Hey Tones,” He whispered to the sleeping brunette smiling when Tony mumbled a response and continued sleeping. “Silly genius, you can’t sleep here.” He moved to carefully pick up the brunette from the ground. “You’ll complain about your back later old man.”

Tony huffed even in his sleep at being called old.

“Come on let’s get you somewhere more comfortable.” He teased as he carefully cradled his cute little genius in his arms.

Tony on instinct wrapped his arms around the brunette’s neck and nuzzled into him letting out a sigh of comfort.

Bucky carefully bent down on the side of their bed and moved to make Tony comfortable.

Tony moved without much of a fight. Once the genius was asleep. He was like a dead person. Not that Bucky didn’t have experiences moving around dead bodies, but Tony was just dead weight once asleep and nothing short of a call to assemble was going to wake him.

Bucky decided to just sit for a while and watch Tony sleep. They still had some time before Steve was due back from his mission. He’d want to spend his time in a way he enjoyed.

A few hours later Steve walked out of the penthouse elevator placing his shield and boots by the door. He hung his jacket over the back of the couch and asked Jarvis were Tony and Bucky were.

The AI directed him to the bedroom.

Steve rolled his eyes, of course, those two horn dogs were in the bedroom. He thinks completely prepared to walk in on the two of them doing god knows what in broad daylight. His heart skipped a beat for an entirely different reason though as he walked into the room.

Tony and Bucky were asleep. Bucky was sitting up with a book against his chest in the middle of the bed with Tony curled up to his side. The two of them looked so peaceful and content.

Steve couldn’t help but think to himself, ‘I’m the luckiest guy in the world.’ 


End file.
